Futur
by Hatsukoi-san
Summary: L'heure n'était plus aux jérémiades. L'heure n'était plus aux lamentations. L'heure n'était plus au passé. Elle était à l'avenir.


**Bien le bonjour, Bien le bonsoir,**

 **Voici un OS disons un peu _particulier._ Il fait partit d'un duo d'écrit auquel je pensais depuis un moment. Je vais pas trop blablater car ce texte parle déjà bien assez pour moi. Je tiens juste à préciser une chose : Il s'agit de _mon avis, de mon point de vue_ sur ce personnage que j'affectionne tout particulièrement et sur cette thématique qui peut provoquer débat. (tout provoque débat aujourd'hui de toute façon). Si vous êtes d'accord, c'est bien. Si vous n'êtes pas du tout d'accord, c'est tout aussi bien ! Si vous aimez le personnage c'est cool, c'est vous ne l'aimez pas, c'est tout aussi cool ! **

**Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une belle lecture !**

* * *

Disclaimer : Boku no Hero Academia est une oeuvre appartenant à Kohei Hirokoshi

* * *

 _Futur_

Katsuki connaissait ce parc.

Il n'avait pas tant changé. Toujours le même bac à sable, toujours les mêmes chevaux à balance, toujours la même balançoire. Quelques clôtures de sécurité avaient été construites, des bancs ajoutés pour permettre aux adultes de discuter de leur vie de famille, le gravier avait été remplacé par une pelouse. Mais sinon, rien n'avait changé. Ça restait fondamentalement le même petit parc à jouer des enfants du quartier.

 _« Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que t'es même pas capable de faire ça ? »_

Le même parc où il avait passé le plus clair de son temps, étant enfant.

 _« C'est si simple ! »_

Le même parc où ses camarades s'étaient amusés de tout et de rien.

 _« T'es décidément un vrai Deku ! »_

Le même parc où sa cruauté d'enfant, et celles de ses compagnons, s'étaient déployées.

Cette endroit avait toujours été l'équivalent d'un lieu saint, d'un graal, d'un paradis pour tous les bambins du quartier. Après l'école, il s'agissait du lieu de rendez-vous où chacun se retrouvait et passait de bons moments. Héros, princes et princesses, dragon et policiers étaient tous réunis dans les rires, les pleurs et les disputes qui finissaient par une trêve au travers d'un innocent « On fait la paix ? ». C'était une atmosphère de paix aux multiples facettes, qui faisait toujours du bien à ces adultes en devenir.

Et il était arrivé. Profitant comme tout le monde de cette plaine, il avait, petit à petit, gagner du galon. Au départ, rien de bien méchant. Des enfants turbulents et au fort caractère, quoi qu'en en dise, c'était aussi normal que des enfants timides et effacés ou des enfants souriants pleins de bonnes intentions. Mais les enfants étaient des pâtes à modeler. Ils regardaient d'un regard avide de curiosité les gestes des adultes. Ils écoutaient attentivement chacun des mots qu'ils prononçaient. Ils reproduisaient avec fierté tous ce qu'ils avaient appris, donnant le sens que leur esprit d'enfant peinait à concevoir.

 _« Les enfants ne naissent pas égaux. »_

Cette réalité qu'ils apprenaient à 4 ans. Certain dans le plaisir, d'autres dans douleur. Celle que les adultes propageaient dans toutes leurs attitudes. Les enfants sentaient tout ça. Ils savaient faire la différence entre bienveillance et pitié, entre fierté et honte, entre amour et haine. La société ne faisait pas de cadeau à ceux qui ne le méritaient pas. Sois tu marches, soit tu sombres. Les grands ne cessaient de fonctionner ainsi. Les meilleurs brillaient et usaient des plus faibles. C'était pour cela que les SDF, les NEET, les prostitués, les Villains et autres marginaux vivaient cachés ! Ils étaient écrasés par les stars, les fonctionnaires, les chefs d'entreprises, les Héros. Le monde était ainsi fait. Si les adultes vivaient dans un tel système, pourquoi les enfants seraient-ils épargnés ?

Cette logique de vie était d'une simplicité que même un enfant de quatre ans comprendrait.

Katsuki l'avait compris. Izuku aussi.

Le jeune homme ne se cherchait pas d'excuses. A quoi bon ? Ce temps remontait à des années. 20 ans maintenant que son sale côté avec dégénéré. Se justifier ne changerait rien. Ça n'effacera pas les paroles qu'il a eu et les actes qu'il avait posés, envers toutes les âmes qui l'avaient côtoyées et ce garçon qui avait chamboulé son monde.

Etrangement, Izuku ne lui avait jamais tenue rigueur. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, ce petit garçon aux boucles folles n'avait jamais agi comme une victime. Comme si ses mots n'avaient pas eu l'impact qu'il souhaitait à l'époque. Non pas qu'il pensait que Izuku n'avait jamais été touché. Ses expressions, il les connaissait. Il lui avait fait du mal. Et puis cette lumière dans ses yeux s'animait. Encore et encore. Il avait tant voulu l'éteindre, par le passé. Ne cherchant pas spécialement à lui faire du mal, mais surtout à lui faire comprendre sa place dans ce système inégalitaire et moralement questionnable qu'était le leur. Il n'était qu'un bon à rien, comment pouvait-il rêver à la même hauteur que lui ? Pourtant quoi qu'il fît, cette irritable lumière s'allumait, encore et toujours. Izuku se relevait et continuait à vivre la vie qu'il désirait. A chaque fois. Prenant de haut le monde qui lui hurlait son infériorité. Comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire de ce que le monde, pourtant si _connaisseur_ si _juste,_ pensait. Katsuki avait longtemps eu cette horripilante impression qu'Izuku vivait dans un monde dont il ignorait tout, suivant une logique qui lui était inconnue. Il faisait face à chacun de ses détracteurs alors que chaque centimètre de son corps tremblait. Son esprit était incompréhensible, illogique, fort, indomptable. Plus que la sienne. Et cette horreur saisit le petit Katsuki aux tripes. Il n'avait pas d'alter, il n'avait pas de talent, mais tout cela n'empêchait pas ce simple fait : Deku était plus fort que lui.

Katsuki adulte retient un rire amer. Que cette réalité lui avait été horrible à admettre. Enfin, il ne l'avait admis que bien plus tard, après de longues années à Yuei. Se contentant avant tout ça, de jouer à la racaille et à chercher à briser tous ceux qui se mettaient au travers de son chemin. Le tout sans salir son dossier scolaire, naturellement. Il n'était pas stupide au point de se donner une mauvaise réputation et détruire toute ses chances d'entrée dans le même lycée que le numéro un des héros. Ainsi, il le rabaissait, le bousculait aussi, parfois. Quand il ne passait pas le plus clair de son temps à ignorer son existence. En effet, ses années collèges avaient été les pires et même pas pour lui-même. Il y avait Izuku, mais il y avait aussi d'autre personne. D'autres enfants et collégiens aux alters faibles qui avaient eu la malchance de croiser son chemin.

Katsuki ne se cherchait pas d'excuses. Il savait qu'il avait merdé. Même s'il n'avait jamais poussé quelqu'un dans ses derniers retranchements, même s'il existait toujours pire, il avait agi, blessé et humilié par couardise, par égo, par stupide méchanceté. Lui-même au fond ne savait plus. Peut être un mélange des trois ? De plus ?

Qu'importe. Katsuki en avait marre de regarder vers le passé. Qu'est-ce que ça allait changer, au final ? Les mots ont été dit. Les actes ont été posés. Fin de l'histoire. On ne changeait pas le passé, mais il en était différent du futur.

Il leva les yeux de nouveau vers le parc de jeux. Il n'y avait qu'une famille présente. Deux petits garçons tentaient tant bien que mal de construire un château de sables. Une femme était assise auprès d'eux. Collée à elle, un autre bébé, une petite fille s'amusait des étranges constructions qu'élaboraient ses ainés. Et il y avait également un homme. Un garçon aux cheveux mauves dont il savait qu'ils partageaient le même âge. Il se moquait gentiment des erreurs commises par les plus jeunes.

 _Il rigolait. Ses deux camarades à ses côtés. Devant eux, au sol, un garçon aux cheveux mauves pleure. Izuku se tient au milieu. Ils tremblent tous les deux._

 _« Arrête Katchan ! Tu vois bien qu'il pleure ! »_

Katsuki inspira silencieusement et s'avança vers lui.

 _« Je ne te laisserais pas l'embêter ! »_

Tous ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent, c'était assumer ses erreurs. Les porter et s'assurer que jamais plus elles ne se reproduiront.

Quelques pas suffirent à alerter l'attention des deux parents. L'instinct paternel était aussi redoutable que celui maternel. Leurs regards exprimaient tous deux de la surprise. Pourtant leur sens était bien différent. Tandis que la femme au chignon s'interrogeait de la présence d'un héros aussi connu en ces lieux, l'homme n'en croyait tout simplement ses yeux. Chose que Katsuki comprenait totalement.

« Salut. » Fit-il alors qu'il arriva à leurs côtés. Juste en face du père.

Sa voix prévenue les enfants de son arrivé. Ils levèrent la tête, curieux puis ébahis face à la soudaine apparition.

« GROUND ZERO ! » Les deux garçons s'étaient écriés en même temps. Ils abandonneraient leur épaves en sables et se jetèrent de part et d'autre de leur père. « Papa ! Papa ! C'est Ground Zero ! »

L'homme ne réagit pas aux exclamations de ses deux jumeaux. Toujours trop surpris. Finalement, les petites mains agitées de ses enfants le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il leur demanda de se calmer- ce qu'ils ne firent qu'en apparence- et déposa son regard vers Katsuki.

« Salut Bakugo. Ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas croisé. »

« Ouais, un bail. » Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la petite famille qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. « Désolé de m'incruster comme ça. Je peux te parler ? »

L'homme le jaugea, puis se tourna vers sa femme. Cette dernière lui offrit un sourire encourageant. « Je garde les petits, Tamaki. Vas-y. »

Il lui sourit et se leva. Il ordonna à ses enfants de rester auprès de leur mère. -ce qu'ils firent également, non sans exprimer leur mécontentement. - Ils s'éloignèrent, mais pas trop. Restant dans le visuel de chacun.

Il eut un silence. Le père de famille était décidé à ne pas faire le premier pas. Cela était tout à fait logique. C'était Katsuki qui était venu à sa rencontre. Toujours en soutenant son regard il se lança :

« Je sais que j'ai merdé. »

Il s'appuya sur la clôture. « Je vais pas chercher à expliquer mon comportement. Ça nous apportera rien à tous les deux. Par contre, il y a un truc qui me reste dans la tête et ça me fait grave chier. Peut-être que tu as déjà tout oublié. Peut-être que tu ne t'attendais à rien de spécial venant de moi. Peut-être, même, que tu me hais et n'as pas envie d'entendre un seul mot de ma part et que malgré ce que je vais te dire, tu vas continuer à me détester. » Son regard se fit plus sûr, totalement confiant de ce qu'il comptait faire. « Sincèrement, tu pourrais totalement que ça m'arrêterais pas. Alors écoute moi bien : »

Il s'écarta une nouvelle fois de la clôture, se positionna droit face à Tamaki et planta son féroce regard dans le neutre de son interlocuteur.

« J'tai humilié et pour ça, je m'excuse. Aujourd'hui, on a chacun construit nos vies et t'as même bâti quelque chose de plus précieux que je n'ai pu le faire. » Il jeta un regard sur le petite famille qui les regardaient toujours. « T'étais un bon gars et j'étais débile. Mais les choses ont changé. Je suis plus le même qu'avant. Je compte bien devenir le prochain numéro un et je peux t'assurer que je deviendrais le garant de la paix ! Aucun vilain n'osera venir foutre la merde avec moi dans les parages ! Alors contente toi d'être un putain de bon père de famille et laisse-moi gérer le reste ! »

Katsuki défia le regard de Tamaki, s'attendant à toutes attaques. Il s'était préparé, de toute façon. Des détracteurs, il en a tant qu'il ne les comptait plus -l'a-t-il déjà seulement fait ? Néanmoins, à sa grande surprise, ce fut un rire qui lui répondit. Un rire joviale, plein de bonne humeur. Katsuki ne comprenait rien, mais il se contenta d'attendre que le fou rire de l'homme se calma.

« Je te rassure, je me moque pas de toi ! » Articula-t-il difficilement. Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes pour reprendre correctement son souffle. « Désolé, mais tu semblais tellement déterminé à t'en prendre plein la face, que j'ai pas pu me retenir. Midoriya-kun avait raison. »

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que Deku à avoir là-dedans ? »

« On a gardé contact. » Fit-il tout simplement. « Tu sais, je t'ai longtemps détesté. Tu ne m'inspirais rien et j'étais persuadé que le monde courait à sa perte avec des héros comme toi. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce que Midoriya-kun te trouvait de si intéressant. »

Katsuki grimaça. Ça il l'avait mérité.

« Puis de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts. J'ai rencontré Suzuna, ma femme, j'ai obtenu un boulot, je me suis marié et maintenant me voilà père ! De l'autre côté, j'entendais Midoriya-kun parlait de toi encore et encore. J'ai parlé de toi à Suzuna aussi. Et le fait de côtoyer le monde du travail, d'éduquer mes enfants, ça m'a fait prendre du recul sur tout ce qui s'est passé … J'ai réalisé plein de chose. Pas accepter, juste comprendre. Soyons clairs, je ne te déteste pas. Tu n'es plus le garçon qui m'a fait du mal à l'époque. C'est tout le contraire. Même mes fils sont fans de toi, pour dire ! »

Tamaki souriait sincèrement.

« Merci pour tes mots. Je n'attendais rien. Mais je suis sincèrement heureux d'avoir mis les choses au clair avec toi. » Il tendit la main vers Katsuki. « Reste à prouver que tes mots ne sont pas du vent. » Katsuki arbora alors un sourire carnassier et répondit à l'invitation de l'homme. « J'y compte bien. »

« C'EST PAS JUSTE ! »

Le cri d'un des garçons les interrompit. Les deux adultes se tournèrent et virent les deux jumeaux cachés derrière leur mère. Cependant, ils apercevaient sans aucune difficulté l'expression de la jalousie enfantine qui rongeait leurs visages tout rond.

« Papa discute avec un ami, Hayato »

« MAIS NOUS AUSSI, BEN QU'ON VEUT FAIRE UN TOP-LA AVEC MONSIEUR GROUND ZERO ! PAS VRAI HIROTO !? »

« O…OUI ! » La réponse était timide, mais toute aussi déterminée et envieuse.

« AGEUH ! » Ajouta le nourrisson avec la même volonté que ses frères.

« Le message des enfants semble clair. » Sourit malicieusement Suzuna tenant toujours aussi délicatement mais fermement sa petite dernière.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, l'un surpris l'autre embarrassé. « Je t'avais bien dit que mes fils étaient fans de toi. Enfin surtout Hayato, Hiroto est plus en admiration pour Deku. »

N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, Hayato se mit à courir de toute ses forces vers les jambes de son père. Il fut vite suivi par son frère qui alla attraper le pan de jeans encore libre. Tous deux cachés derrière leur père, ils inspectèrent de haut en bas leur idole.

« Papa ! » Chuchota le jumeau le plus expressif des deux. « On peut lui demander une photo ? »

« Dis, dis ! Et un autographe, on peut ? »

« C'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ! » Rit Tamaki en poussant ses deux garçons vers Katsuki. « A vous de jouer ! »

Les deux petits levèrent les yeux vers lui. Plein d'admirations. Pendant un instant, il se vit, lui et Izuku.

« Allez, on est parti pour une séance photo. »

Un sourire des plus heureux mangea leurs visages. Ils coururent vers leur mère pour récupérer leur peluche Deku et Ground Zero, leur sac à dos et leurs cahiers d'exercices pour tout petit. Ils revirent les yeux toujours pétillants. C'est ainsi qu'ils partagèrent ensembles, plusieurs minutes de photos, d'autographes et de discussions.

« AAAAAGAAAAH ! »

Le cri de la toute petite fille surpris à son tour, le groupe de garçons. Suzuna s'avança vers eux, tenant de ses bras une Midori extrêmement boudeuse.

« Je crois que Midori aimerait aussi une photo avec vous. » s'amusa-t-elle en présentant l'enfant.

Cette dernière ne rata pas l'occasion qui se présentait à elle. Elle tendit ses petites mains dans le vain espoir d'attraper le blond. Mais ses bras étaient bien trop cours, pourtant elle ne se découragea pas. Elle continua à tendre chacun de ses dix doigts potelés. Katsuki se surpris à la trouver adorable. Il lui rappelait Eri, d'une certaine manière.

Suzuna s'approcha du blond, l'incitant à la prendre. Katsuki hésita fortement, il tendit maladroitement les bras et laissa la jeune femme diriger.

« Ha ! Le futur numéro un ne sait pas tenir un bébé ? »

« Bien sûr que je sais ça ! Me prend pas pour un débile »

« Votre langage Monsieur Ground Zero ! »

« GHAAAUEUU »

Lorsqu'elle s'assura que son bébé était convenablement tenu par Katsuki, elle s'approcha de son mari pour faire une bonne photo. Durant ce laps de temps, il se permit de regarder le petit bout logé dans ses bras. La jeune fille avec le visage tout rond, elle portait une combinaison au couleur d'All Might d'où quelques minuscules mèches mauves dépassaient. Mais ce qui le marqua, ce fut ses grands yeux noisette qui ne le lâchaient pas. Ces deux orbes pleines d'une innocence, d'une pureté qu'il devait protéger à tout prix.

« Par ici poussinette ! » Plusieurs click, plusieurs photos. Les jumeaux ne cessaient de s'incruster sur chacune d'entre elles. Si les adultes sermonnaient leurs enfants au début, ils firent rapidement pareils.

« Merci ! » S'écrièrent les garçons récupérant leurs sacs à dos dédicacés. « Ils vont trop être jaloux à l'école ! ». Hayato enfila directement son petit cartable devenu son nouveau trésor.

« Il se fait tard. Nous devrions rentrer. Merci beaucoup Monsieur Ground Zero. »

« Appelez moi Bakugo, je suis en civil là. »

« Très bien, Bakugo-san ! Vous viendrez à la maison un jour ?

Katsuki fut légèrement déstabilisé par cette soudaine hospitalité. Son visage du parler pour lui, car elle lui offrit un doux sourire encourageant. « Vous avez encore beaucoup de chose à vous dire, vous et Tamaki. Et tout devient plus facile autours d'une bonne tasse de thé. Surtout des miennes ! » Le message était clair. Elle était consciente de la nature du lien qui le liait à son mari. Mais s'ils avaient tous les deux décidés d'avancer et de passer à autre chose, elle en ferait de même. Qui était-elle pour les maintenir dans un passé désuet ?

« Je… Ouais, pourquoi pas. »

« Super ! J'en parlerais avec Midoriya-kun ! ». Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. « Allez les garçons ! Il est l'heure de rentrer. Allez ranger vos affaires. »

Elle le salua et alla accompagner ses deux enfants toujours aussi excités par les événements qui s'étaient déroulés.

« T'inquiètes. En dix ans j'ai jamais su en placer une quand elle avait décidé de quelque chose. »

« Les femmes sont terribles. »

« C'est pour ça que tu as choisis les hommes, j'imagines ? »

Katsuki se retient car il tenait toujours la petite Midori, mais il affichait en cet instant toute la surprise du monde.

« Midoriya-kun. »

Ah. Ceci expliquait cela.

« Pas trop dur la vie de Hero ? »

« On y survit. La paperasse reste galère, mais on va pas s'en plaindre. »

« Arrête ton char, je sais que tu t'en plains quand même ! »

Katsuki retient une grimace, puis réalisa l'information implicite que Tamaki venait de lui donner. « Tu sais ? »

« Midoriya-kun parle trop. » Répondit-il dans un sourire vainqueur.

« Il parle beaucoup trop. » Rectifia-t-il plus pour lui-même. Katsuki se promit d'avoir une petite discussion avec son concubin en rentrant.

« Agya ! »

Katsuki reporta son attention sur le petit bout de vie qui s'agitait dans ses bras.

« Adorable n'est-ce pas !? Elle ressemble tellement à sa mère. Mais les yeux, le nez et les cheveux, c'est définitivement les miens ! » S'en suivit un long monologue du papa sur le pourquoi sa fille était une perle de magnificence et de pureté. Katsuki n'en avait rien écouté. Trop absorbé par le petit être dans ses bras qui semblait parler toute seule. Riant puis grimaçant, elle ne cessait de balbutier à son attention. Et Katsuki se sentit étrangement serein. Une douceur qui venait balayer tous ses maux, tous ses doutes, qui l'apaisait. Il se souvient que plus jeune, les gosses avaient tendance à l'horripiler. Mais depuis son examen de rattrapage, et surtout depuis qu'il avait pris de l'âge, la présence des enfants à ses côtés ne l'avait plus autant dérangé. De moins en moins, même.

Le reste de la famille le rejoignirent. Ils marchèrent un peu ensemble, puis arrivés à un carrefour, ils se saluèrent non sans s'être échangé leur numéro.

Katsuki tourna le dos et se dirigea vers sa demeure. A peine avait-il déposé le pied chez lui qu'il entendit la voix de celui qui partageait à présent sa vie. Il se débarrassa de sa veste et de ses chaussures, puis alla à sa rencontre. Ce dernier était en cuisine et faisait la vaisselle. Il ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, le permettant de profiter de la vue simple mais particulièrement précieuse qui se mouvait devant lui. Se dos qu'il avait tant redouté, et maintenant tant regardé lui apparaissait comme une douce invitation. Il n'attendit pas qu'il termine son appel qu'il s'avança pour nicher la tête dans le creux de son coup. Izuku ne fut pas si surpris, il avait fini par réaliser sa présence. Il continua son appel, puis raccrocha.

« Bonsoir Katchan. » Murmura-t-il dans un petite bise sur la tempe du blond.

« Salut. »

« Comment c'est passé ta journée ? Tu as faim ? »

Bakugo se contenta de serrer l'emprise qu'il avait sur le garçon. Laissant glisser ses deux bras tout autours de sa taille.

« Katchan ? »

Le blond se contenta de relever la tête et le força à lui faire face. Il déposa ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa. Izuku se laissa faire, jamais contre l'idée d'échanger un baiser surtout lorsqu'il était aussi tendre. Ils profitèrent de leur retrouvailles encore un moment, leur baiser traînant en longueur. Profitant de chaque seconde de contact au maximum. Enfin, sans se lâcher, il déposa son front contre celui d'Izuku.

Puis ils allèrent s'installer sur la canapé de luxe de leur salon, armé chacun d'un thé, horriblement amer pour l'un, atrocement sucré pour l'autre. Ils avaient alors discuté un peu devant une émission. Katsuki avait prit place sur l'un des bords du fauteuil, invitant Izuku à s'allonger sur lui. Le vert s'élança à la seconde vers sa place favorite. Sa tête posé sur le torse, juste en dessous de menton, il s'était lové contre lui et regardait attentivement une toute nouvelle émission de télénovela. Quant au blond, il avait arrêté d'écouter cette épisode dix secondes après que le générique fut lancé. Tout son être était tourné vers Izuku. Les battement de son cœur, la chaleur de sa peau, le tracé de ses cicatrices, la douceur de ses boucles, la force de ses muscles. Tous ces petits éléments que Katsuki n'aurait pas connu s'il était resté le gamin ignorant et supérieur qu'il avait été. Il serra de nouveau sa prise sur son conjoint.

Il savait que tout le monde ne lui pardonnerait pas. Que tout ne sera pas toujours rose. Que certain n'hésiteront pas à lui balancer son passé en pleine figure pour le décrédibiliser et le rabaisser. Que d'autres pointeront et jugeront sa relation avec Izuku.

Mais qu'importe. Ils étaient libres de penser ce qu'ils voulaient. Katsuki l'était également. Libre d'être aussi impertinent qu'impoli, libre d'aimer et d'être le petit-ami le plus fabuleux que cette pauvre terre ait porté. Libre de devenir le meilleur héro japonais – et pourquoi pas international ? Libre de changer, d'évoluer et de ne jamais plus faire les mêmes erreurs. Libre de devenir la personne qu'il souhaitait.

« J'ai appris deux trucs aujourd'hui. »

Il ne le voyait pas, mais il savait qu'il avait toute l'attention d'Izuku.

« La première : tu parles trop. »

Le garçon aux cheveux vert fronça légèrement des sourcils. Essayant de comprendre le sous-entendu implicite de son petit ami. Il but une nouvelle gorgée tandis que Katsuki continua.

« La seconde … »

Il approcha le corps cicatrisé encore plus proche de sien et nicha de nouveau son visage dans le creux de son coup. Izuku se laissa totalement faire, appréciant la soudaine, mais loin d'être rare, délicatesse et tacticité de celui qu'il avait toujours admiré.

« … Je veux un enfant, Deku »

Et le bruit du thé expulsé violemment des lèvres d'Izuku, s'écoulant sans aucune élégance de sa bouche devenue aussi rouge que son visage était la meilleur réponse qu'il pouvait recevoir.

Katsuki était bien décidé à rendre les futurs jours d'Izuku scandaleusement parfaits.

* * *

Edit : Ne me demandez pas pourquoi _Tamaki_ est devenu _Takumi_ , sans raison apparente. Désolée pour l'erreur.


End file.
